A vehicle may include a variety of airbags that can deploy during a vehicle impact to absorb energy and control movement of an occupant of the vehicle. The airbag may be a component of an airbag assembly including a housing supporting the airbag, and an inflator in fluid communication with the airbag for inflating the airbag from an uninflated position to an inflated position. Airbag assemblies may be supported by a steering wheel of the vehicle, an instrument panel of the vehicle, a headliner of the vehicle, etc.
The vehicle may include an impact sensing system in communication with the airbag assembly for sensing the vehicle impact and instructing the inflator to inflate the airbag when the vehicle impact is sensed. The impact sensing system may sense a direction of the impact and may selectively inflate, or not inflate, certain airbags of the vehicle or extensions of the airbag based on the type and magnitude of impact that is sensed, e.g., based on direction, magnitude, etc.
Airbags may be designed to protect an occupant based on a fixed orientation of an occupant of the vehicle. For example, an airbag housed within a vehicle steering wheel may protect an occupant of a driver's seat in a front impact collision, where the occupant, and the driver's seat, are oriented to face the steering wheel.
Vehicles are subject to a variety of impact tests. These impact tests may include those standardized by the National Highway Traffic and Safety Agency (NHTSA). These impact tests may include, for example, oblique impact tests. One such test is the small overlap rigid barrier (SORB) test in which the vehicle is impacted in a front corner of the vehicle at an oblique angle with a rigid barrier. In this test, the test dummy in the driver seat is urged forwardly and toward the impacted corner of the vehicle. Another type of impact test is the angular impact test, in which the test dummy in the driver seat is urged in a cross-vehicle direction toward the driver side door of the vehicle or toward the passenger side door of the vehicle.